


Soulmates

by shk_1991



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward First Times, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Elio grows up with Oliver by his side every summer until one day...It's a story about love, alpha's, beta's and omega's - hope you enjoy itPlease leave kudos and comments if you like it <3





	1. The Beginning

“But mom… I don’t want to go to Italy!” Marie smiled softly at her little 5 years old while she was helping him pack the last of his stuff “Oliver, we have to go, remember mommies best friend Annella, she has just given birth to a little baby and we’re going down there to celebrate and see the baby”

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms “Can’t I just stay home?” Marie chuckled “All alone? With the buggy man living under your bed?” Oliver’s eyes got big and he began to pick up his toys from the ground “Let’s get packing!”

  * Arriving in Italy



“Annella, he is beautiful” Marie hugged her best friend tight after looking down at the little bundle of joy. “Thank you and thank you for coming all the way down here” Simon (Marie’s husband) came in the door carrying the last of their luggage and right behind him stood Oliver. “Oh god, is that Olly? Oh he’s gotten so big!” Annella said out loud making the little boy step closer to his dad feeling all shy. “Oliver, why don’t you come over and say hallo”

Oliver slowly moved after his father had told him it was ok, when he was over there he greeted Annella “Hello…” Annella smiled at him “Nice to see you Oliver” Oliver just nodded and then went right over beside his mother for security. “Do you wanna see the baby?” Oliver looked at his mother and nodded slowly she picked him up for him to sit on her knee and moved him so he could see the little one.

Oliver didn’t quite understand it all “What is it?” Annella chuckled with Marie “It’s a little baby boy, we’re going to name him Elio” Oliver looked at Annella with a big smile “A boy! That’s cool! Just like me! We can play and have so much fun!” Marie smiled at her son’s reactions “When he is older… yes… but he is too little now” Oliver pouted “That’s no fun”

…

_Oliver 10, Elio 5_

Elio is sitting in the kitchen playing with his toys when suddenly a shadow stood in front of him, he looked up and got eyes contact with a boy smiling down at him “Who are you?” The boy in front of him sat down “I’m Oliver” Elio smiled back “I’m Elio” Oliver nodded “I know that… I have been here before…” Elio made big eyes and looked scared so Oliver continued “I was here when you were just a little baby, so you don’t remember me… what are you playing here?”

Elio told him and the boys began to play together. Marie and Annella stood from afar enjoying the view. “I believe they are soulmates, look how Oliver is taking care of Elio” Marie smiled at her friend “I know what you mean, it already shows that Oliver is an alpha” Annella nodded “It really does, and our Elio will surely become a beta”

Marie chuckled “I sometime wish for them to get together someday, as a couple” Annella smiled “I understand what you mean, it would be perfect”

…

_Oliver 15, Elio 10_

Elio had just been told that Oliver had arrived with his parents late the night before and decided to run down to the guest room Oliver was staying at. He walked slowly against the door and opened it up trying to be quite, he wanted to jump surprise him.

Oliver was in bed, awake, but he was doing something Elio didn’t understand? He was lying naked in bed… touching his penis… Elio just stood by the door exploring his friend doing so. Elio then noticed Oliver begin to make some weird noises and got worried.

“Oliver, are you ok! Do you need help?!”

With that Oliver noticed Elio standing the door looking at him worriedly and with that he shot his load trying to hide himself while doing so. Elio looked with big eyes at what was happening.

Elio was about to walk closer to him but Oliver yelled at him “NO! Elio! GO!” With that the younger one turned around and left out the door running down to his bedroom. He jumped into bed and hid under his duvet, crying from being screamed at.

  * Later that day



Elio hadn’t gone out of his room all day, he didn’t want to run into Oliver and be yelled at again. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and when Elio didn’t say anything the door slowly opened “Elio, can I come in?” Elio looked up noticing Oliver standing blushing red looking anywhere but at Elio, Elio didn’t say anything so Oliver went inside.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you… I’m so sorry” Elio looked at Oliver so confused “I thought you were hurting… I just wanted to help” Oliver chuckled a little crossing his arms “Well… that was nice of you but I was ok… I was just having a little bit of fun” Elio looked even more confused “Fun?” Oliver blushed even redder “You’ll find out one day, ok?” Elio nodded “So… are we friends again?”

Oliver chuckled “Best friends, how about we go for a bike ride?” Elio jumped up “YES! I have a new place to show you!”

…

_Elio 15_

“Dad, I don’t feel very well….” Mikael turned all his attention to his son standing in the door way into his study room “What’s wrong Elly?” Elio walked up to him “It feels like I’m having a fever and I feel really weird and it’s like really embarrassing but I feel like I’m peeing myself?” Mikael looked at his son smiling softly “Well… it’s all going to be all right, it seems like you're going into your first heat…”

  * Annella coming home from work that day



“Honey, we need to talk…” Annella had just stepped into the door when she noticed her husband sitting all serious in the kitchen “Is everything ok?” Mikael just nodded “Our son is in heat…”

Annella dropped her bag looking at him with big eyes “But… but…. We are beta’s… how can he be...” Mikael nodded “An omega, I know I’m just as surprised as you, but he shows all the signs”

Annella suddenly thought of something “Then we have to cancel our plans with Marie and Simon, she wrote me yesterday that Oliver has produced his first knot so he is clearly an alpha… he can’t be around Elio in heat” Mikael nodded and sighed “Elio hasn’t stopped talking about them coming next week, but he will understand..”

Annella nodded “Of course… it’s not like it’s the last time we’ll see them…”

…

But it would have been, two years later Annella received the call about Oliver’s parents being killed in a car crash… Oliver lived with his aunt after that and Elio didn’t hear from him for a long time...

…

_Elio 20_

“ELIO! PHONE!”

Elio sighed and rolled his eyes “Coming!” When Elio reached the phone his mom smiled weirdly at him “What?” She nodded no and handed him the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi Elio, its Oliver….” Elio was struck by the deep voice coming from the phone.

“Oliver….”

He chuckled a bit “Yeah, how are you?” Elio looked at his mother who was studying him, he waved her away with his hand “I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m good too, you’re parents have just invited me to come stay with you guys this summer, I’m looking forward to see you…”  

Elio smiled big “Really! You’re coming here! When! Oh and I’m looking forward to see you too”

“In a couple of weeks, I’ll be helping you dad with his studies and in my free time I thought you could show me what’s been happening in Crema while I haven’t been there”

They boys talked for a while and after they hung up Elio stood holding himself.

“He is really coming…”


	2. Meeting A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatper 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :-) hope you like it

Two weeks later Elio was about to burst, he had waited so long for Oliver to return to him and missed their times together. A lot of things had changed since then but he still hoped they would have a great summer together.

He looked himself in the mirror and studied how he looked, it was summer so he wasn’t wearing anything fancy. “What are you doing?” he was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom looking at him “Nothing” he blushed feeling dumb all of a sudden.

“Your father will be here in a couple of minutes with Oliver… are you excited?” Elio nodded and smiled “Very much… I missed him” Annella walked behind her son and brought a hand to his shoulder “And I’m sure he missed you as well… now let’s go downstairs and wait together” Elio smiled at his mother in the reflexing from the mirror “I’ll be right down”

As soon as Annella had left Elio he could hear the sound of a car pulling up to the house and suddenly some happy sounds from his mother greeting of Oliver. He took on last breath and walked downstairs.

Elio walked against the living room hearing voices and especially a deep one made him shiver, he walked in and noticed his parents and a tale stranger standing beside them. Mikael noticed Elio “Well… there he is”

The tale young man turned and there he was… Oliver.

“Elio… wow… just look at you… wow” Elio just stood staring at him, Oliver had gotten really tale and he looked… beautiful…

Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms “Have you lost your availably to speak?” Elio shoke his head and came back to reality “Sorry, I must say the same as you, you have grown so tale” Oliver chuckled and walked closer to him “And you have stayed so small” Elio rolled his eyes and walked against him too.

They met in a hug holding each other for a moment “It’s so good to see you” Elio spoke feeling his holy body ache, Oliver nodded against him “You too…” the sensation of security rushed in over him and he sighed in relief of Oliver just being Oliver.

“So we prepared your old room for you to stay in, it’s right next to Elio’s and tomorrow we will celebrate you coming here with a small party” Oliver chuckled pulling away from Elio but he let a hand stay on his shoulder softly rubbing it “That’s too much, you don’t have to do that” Mikael smiled at him “It’s not, don’t worry about it! Go get some sleep you must be tired from your journey – Elio can you show him the room”

Elio nodded and Oliver began walking with Elio up the stairs and against the guestroom. They were quiet the whole walk there. Elio opened the door “So… here it is” Oliver walked in putting his suitcase down and took a deep breath “It all seems so familiar and still it’s been what five years since I have been here” Elio smiled “Yeah, not much have changed since you left”

Oliver looked at him “You have… a lot” Elio blushed a little but tried to hide it “I hope in a good way” Oliver chuckled again giving him a big smile “Time has changed you in a good way, yes…” Elio smiled softly at Oliver “You too, god it’s crazy that you’re here” Oliver nodded and sat down on the bed “I’m happy to be here, I thought about grabbing a quick nap and then we could go get some fresh air after that?” Elio nodded and was about to leave out the door.

“Elio…?” Elio stopped and looked back into Oliver’s deep blue eyes “Yes?” Oliver was about to speak but then “Nothing… later”

Elio walked out the door closing it on behind him to give Oliver some space. Meeting Oliver again had been great, he felt the connection between them as soon as he laid eyes on him… but something inside him also changed, the way Oliver had rubbed his shoulder and held him tight… his omega screamed for more of that attention…

When he came down again his mother and father stood looking at him “So, everything ok?” Elio nodded and blushed “Everything is perfect”

 


	3. You Don't Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later that day – Elio was sitting outside enjoying the sun and reading a book



“What are you reading?” Elio was pulled out of his fantasy world and meet the gaze of Oliver staring at him from the doorway which let inside the house “Some old novel, nothing special” Oliver nodded and walked over against him “I just talked to your dad, he told me I could borrow his old bike…” Elio smiled and put the book down “Then let’s go”

They two young man walked out back and picked up the bikes, Elio knew just where he would like to take Oliver. It wasn’t a long way but they had to make small stops because of Oliver not being use to driving around on a bike anymore.

“Do you remember this…” Elio asked while he stopped near a little piece of forest, Oliver smiled softly “It’s our spot… our secret spot, of course I remember…” Elio chuckled and dropped his bike he pointed against the little lake “Are you up for it?” Oliver chuckled “Always”  

Soon both guys were swimming around, having the time of their life, they chatted about everything and nothing and just enjoyed being around each other. When they were done they put away the wet swim trunks and jumped into their normal day wear.

“I love this Oliver…” Elio said while lying back in the grass enjoying the sound of silence around them. Oliver chuckled but didn’t say anything he just looked closer at Elio, he suddenly noticed a fly landing on his cheek and decided to swipe it away with a finger but it flew away before he could do it. Elio suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him confused “What are you doing?”

Oliver didn’t know what to say and he hadn’t pulled his hand away which was nearly touching his cheek “I just… I don’t know” He slowly led his finger touch Elio just for fun and they laughed. He then draw some of Elio’s wild hair behind his ear and smirked and then let his finger wander against his nose and mouth.

When it reached Elio’s mouth, Elio slowly opened it letting Oliver trace his lips, nothing was said and both of them didn’t quit know what happened. Soon Oliver found Elio sucking lightly on his finger. The alpha inside Oliver screamed and he just wanted more… but he couldn’t he had to stop this.

He pulled his finger away which straddled Elio “I’m sorry” Oliver nodded no and held himself to his head “No, you don’t need to be sorry… I don’t know what happened…” Elio blushed feeling stupid “Me neither…”

Elio didn’t dare to look at Oliver, he felt weird, his omega had taken charge of his body suddenly wanting Oliver in ways he have never wanted anyone before. He took a deep breath and decided to look up, he meet Oliver’s eyes and the spark came once again, he pushed himself against him connecting their lips in a kiss pushing himself over Oliver.

“No, no, no… Elio” Elio pulled back and looked embarrassed “I’m sorry Oliver… I just thought… or my omega just thought” Oliver looked at him questionable “Omega?” Elio suddenly remembered he hadn’t told Oliver “Oh… yeah… I’m an omega…” Oliver got big eyes “Oh Elio, I’m sorry but… I can’t”

Elio felt his heart stop and lost everything “But… it was just…” Oliver nodded “Your omega speaking I know, I’m sorry ok… listen I think it’s just us seeing each other again that made this happen, we are happy to see each other, nothing more right?”

Elio looked at Oliver and then down to his shorts showing clearly that he was hard “But you’re…” Oliver suddenly blushed “I know… just… it’ll go away…” Elio blushed “Ok…” Oliver took a deep breath “I think I’ll take another dip to cool down, I’ll be back” Elio just nodded and looked at Oliver make his way into the water in his normal shorts.

 

  * Back at the Villa – Elio and Annella sitting in the living room.



“So how was your day with Oliver?” Elio smiled at his mother “It was great, we went on a bike ride and then he had to meet dad for something so, it was nice having a moment with him” Annella noticed Elio thinking about something “What are you thinking about?”

Elio nodded no “It’s nothing… Mom can I ask you something?” Annella nodded “Always my dear” Elio smiled “How did you know dad was the right one for you?” Annella chuckled “Well, there was a certain spark when he was near me and when he kissed me I didn’t want it to stop… why do you ask?” Elio blushed “No reason, just curios…”

Mikael and Oliver suddenly stood by the door “And that’s how it got the name” Oliver chuckled “That’s amazing, I can’t wait to go further into this tomorrow” Annella smiled at them “Had fun?” Mikael nodded “Oliver is a great help”

Elio looked up and meet Oliver’s eyes, he was smiling at Elio “You dad told me you have gotten yourself into music, can you play something for me?” Elio nodded and stood from the couch walking against the piano “Something special you wanna hear?” Oliver nodded no and walked against it as well. Elio’s parents left the room, leaving them alone.

Elio began to play one of his own songs, he closed his eyes and let the music take over, when the song ended he suddenly found that Oliver stood behind him with a hand on either side of his shoulders “That was beautiful…”

Elio disappeared once again by Oliver’s touch and leaned back against him, he woke up when the hands disappeared, he looked up at Oliver “Please don’t do that again...” Oliver looked at him confused “Why?” Elio blushed “Because I can’t stop myself if you do that… and you don’t want me...” Elio stood and walked out the living room.  


End file.
